LucasArts
LucasArts, to firma utworzona w ramach Lucasfilm Ltd. przez George'a Lucasa w 1982 roku. Firma zajmowała się głównie tworzeniem i wydawaniem (deweloper) gier wideo o tematyce Star Wars. Po przejęciu marki Star Wars przez The Walt Disney Company firmę zamknięto (2013). O firmie Pierwotnie firma nazywała się "LucasFilm Games" (od 1991 LucasArts). Na początku wydawano i dystrybuowano gry na platformę Atari, później Commodore i wreszcie komputery i inne platformy. Pierwsze gry dystrybuowano już w 1984 roku (Ballblazer, Rescue on Fractalus!), jednak nie były one związane ze światem Gwiezdnych wojen. W 1985 roku wydano gry "Koronis Rift" i "The Eidolon". W 1986 roku LucasFilm Games zajęło się dewelopingiem gry "Labyrinth". Gra "Habitat", wydana w 1986 roku, była jedną z najwcześniejszych on-line role-playing game. Gra "Maniac Mansion" (1987) była pierwszą grą, którą wydało i wyłącznie dystrybuowało LucasFilm Games. Do tworzenia własnych gier przygodowych firma używała "Script Creation Utility for Maniac Mansion (SCUMM)". W 2012 roku LucasArts został sprzedany kompanii Disney'a wraz z całym Lucasfilm Ltd. Disney zlikwidował LucasArts w 2013 roku. Kiedy zlikwidowano firmę, to przebiegały zaawansowane prace nad kilka projektami gier - anulowano Star Wars: Attack Squadrons, Star Wars: 1313 (wydano gameplay), Star Wars: First Assault. Ludzie związani z LucasArts *Kevin Parker *Gio Corsi *John Geoghegan *Lynn Taylor *Scott Barrett *Ada Duan *Jim Ward *Peter McConnell *Daron Stinnett *Jason Deadrich *Mark Cartwright *Hal Barwood *Randy Komisar *Noah Falstein *Robert Huebner Gry wydane przez LucasArts thumb|right|200px|Logo LucasArts 2005-2013 thumb|right|165px|Stare logo LucasArts 1991-2005 *Koronis Rift (1985) *The Eidolon (1985) *Maniac Mansion (1987) *Battlehawks 1942 (1988) *Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders (1988) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure (1989) *Their Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain (1989) *LOOM (1990) *The Secret of Monkey Island (1990) *Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (1991) *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (1992) *Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle (1993) *Sam & Max: Hit the Road (1993) *X-Wing (1993) *Star Wars: Rebel Assault (1993) *TIE Fighter (1994) *Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire (1995) *Full Throttle (1995) *The Dig (1995) *Yoda Stories (1997) *Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi (1997) *Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight (1997) *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) *Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron 3D (1998) *Rebellion (1998) *Grim Fandango (1998) *Episode I Racer (1999) *X-Wing Alliance (1999) *Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) *Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles (2000) *Episode I: Battle for Naboo (2000) *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing (2001) - dystrybucja Lucas Learning *Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) *Star Wars Galaxies (2003) *Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) *Secret Weapons Over Normandy (2003) *Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed (2004) *Battlefront (2004) *Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) *Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) *Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees (2005) *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (2006) *Empire at War (2006) *Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (2006) *Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron (2007) *LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga (2007) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - dystrybutor Lucasfilm Animation Singapore *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) *The Force Unleashed (2008) *The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (2009) *Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron (2009) *The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - dystrybutor Lucasfilm Animation Singapore *The Force Unleashed II (2010) *Clone Wars Adventures (2010) *The Old Republic (2011) *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) *Kinect Star Wars (2012) *The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) *Star Wars: Tiny Death Star (2013) *LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters (2014) *The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2014) *Star Wars: Assault Team (2014) *The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) *The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) *The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) Gry dystrybuowane przez LucasArts *Ballblazer (1984) *Rescue on Fractalus! (1984) *Koronis Rift (1985) *The Eidolon (1985) *Habitat (1986) *Labyrinth (1986) *Maniac Mansion (1987) *Strike Fleet (1987) *Battlehawks 1942 (1988) *Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders (1988) *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure (1989) *Their Finest Hour: The Battle of Britain (1989) *LOOM (1990) *The Secret of Monkey Island (1990) *Star Wars (1991) *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1991) *Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (1991) *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis (1992) *Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle (1993) *Sam & Max: Hit the Road (1993) *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (1995) *Dark Forces (1995) *Full Throttle (1995) *The Dig (1995) *Shadows of the Empire (1996) *Yoda Stories (1997) *Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi (1997) *Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight (1997) *The Curse of Monkey Island (1997) *Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Grim Fandango (1998) *Episode I Racer (1999) *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) *Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles (2000) *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) *Star Wars: Republic Commando (2005) *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game (2005) *The Force Unleashed (2008) *The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (2009) *The Force Unleashed II (2010) Wydane licencje na wydanie gier *Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1985, Atari Games) *Star Wars (1989, Namco) *Star Wars Arcade (1993, Sega) *Star Wars: Imperial Ace (2006, THQ Wireless) *Star Wars: Lethal Alliance (2006, Ubisoft) *Star Wars Battlefront: Mobile Squadrons (2009, THQ Wireless) *Angry Birds Star Wars (2012, Rovio Entertainment) *Angry Birds Star Wars II (2013, Rovio Entertainment) Wydane licencje na dystrybucję gier *Wiele gier dystrybuowano wraz z innymi firmami deweloperskimi lub wogóle zrezygnowano z dystrybucji i przekazano ją licencjonowanym deweloperom. Kategoria:Wydawcy Kategoria:Lucasfilm Ltd‎